parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 1
Here is preview clip 1 from Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ashelin Praxis - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Pecker - Boots the Monkey (Dora the Explorer) *Count Veger - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Torn - TinTin (TinTin) *Samos - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Damas - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) Transcript *Darth Vader: By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people, you are hereby banished to the Wasteland for life. *Alice: This is a death sentence, Lord Vader. There must be another way. *Darth Vader: Your protest was overruled! This dark eco freak is dangerous! Now drop the cargo! *Boots: This is an outrage! I am outraged beyond words. Although I do have something to say! Not everyone agrees with this ridiculous aaggrrkk! Decree... *Flash Sentry: Yeah! We want a recount! *Darth Vader: Oh, I see you wish to join him. *Boots: Actually we are not that outraged. Farewell Arnold! Stay out of the sun... Drink lots of water... If you can find it... *Flash Sentry: Arnold? *Arnold: Go back to the city, Flash. *Alice: I'm sorry. The Council is too powerful. There was nothing I... *Flash Sentry: I know. *Alice: You just stay alive, you hear me? That's an order! Someone will find you, I promise. *Darth Vader: May the Precursors have mercy on you. *Arnold: Flash! *Flash Sentry: Don't thank me! I'm only here because you wouldn't last a second without me! Okay tough guy, you got us into this mess, now ya gotta get us out! *Boots: Ahh! What a team we'll make! *Arnold: Let's just get moving. But which way? *Flash Sentry and Alice: That way! *Boots: Oh, and I suppose you know where you're going, eh?! *Flash Sentry: Better than you do, bent beak! *Arnold: Aghh... let's just move. *Boots: This was all your stupid idea. *Flash Sentry: No, it was yours! Only a birdain could have thought this one up. Let's go with him... we'll help together... you mean we'll die together! I can't believe the city hates us... we saved those lowlifes! *(Flashback begins) *TinTin: Jak, the city's divided. Reports say new Krimzon Death Bots are holding a vital section of the industrial area! My men are getting their asses kicked! The KG have a new leader. We're trying to find out who it is. *Grandpa Lou: I'm afraid I've got more bad news. A large group of surviving Metal Heads have concentrated in another section of the city. *Arnold: But we destroyed Darth Sidious! *Grandpa Lou: It appears the strongest Metal Heads have survived. The battle for the city has just begun! *Alice: The people are blaming you, Arnold. *(Flashback ends) *Flash Sentry: Right. Good plan, Jak... A nap would be nice... Just a teensy little rest... *Alice: Aggh! This bird is overcooked! *Arnold: The palace... *(Flashback begins) *Grandpa Lou: Report... *TinTin: It's bad! The city's become a battlefield! Mechanized Death Bots have taken the industrial section, and the surviving Metal Heads have expanded their hold on the Westside. We're losing ground on all fronts. *Alice: The Council's meeting tonight in emergency session. Rumblings about you, Arnold. It doesn't look good. They think your friendship with Darth Maul helped the Metal Heads get into the city. *Arnold: You don't believe that do you? *Grandpa Lou: What's in the past is done. Right now, Metal Heads are assaulting the Palace. They're looking for something, and I have no idea... *Flash Sentry: HEELLP, WE'RE FALLING! *TinTin: OVER HERE! JUMP! *Grandpa Lou: By the Precursors! *(Flashback ends) *Drew Pickles: Looks like we've found some live ones... heh, barely. Here's the beacon we were picking up. Who gave you this? We'll take them with us! Let's move! I smell a storm coming! Category:Julian Bernardino